1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing machine for elongated containers of beverages and the like whereby said containers are stored vertically and automatically dispensed from said machine. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing machine having a plurality of vertical columns formed into clusters with one actuator for each cluster in which the clusters can be easily removed and replaced in the machine. The invention further relates to a method of constructing such a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is the inventor named in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,084 for a Container Dispenser. Usually, the containers contain beverages and the beverages are often what is commonly referred to as water, flavoured water, sports drinks or pure juices. The containers are often made from plastic and are weak laterally, but strong longitudinally. The beverages can be carbonated or non-carbonated. When non-carbonated beverages are used, the lack of carbonation results in the containers being more flexible laterally than containers with carbonated beverages.
The container dispenser has a plurality of tubes that are bound together into clusters of four tubes each. Generally, there are three clusters and therefore twelve tubes from front to rear of the dispensing machine. The clusters tilt forward for filling purposes. Since the tubes are made of plastic, there is very little capital cost in each cluster. When a cluster fails to work properly, it is desirable to remove that cluster and replace it with a new cluster rather than trying to repair the failed cluster on site. The failed cluster can then be returned to a repair site and repaired. The clusters described in the previous application cannot be easily separated from the remaining clusters and replaced without tools.